I've Just Fallen Off My Chair
by Catyre in da show
Summary: A story that takes place at the Ranger School. Kate White, a very rude girl, will have to get comfortable in a school she has been forced to stay by her parents, and what will ease the pain? Love, friendship, randomness, lots of things, enjoy! I do not own Pokémon. Cover made by me.
1. How do we start?

**Hey guyzzzzz~! This is Catyre, with my partner Silvially, and my beautiful Gengar, Labrys!**

**Labrys: Gar!**

**Silvially: clap clap clap**

**And welcome everyone to our first story here, which will take place on the Ranger School, and also, it will contain Vatonageshipping, Obliviashipping and a little bit of Voicemailshipping, so we hope you all enjoy it!**

**Labrys: Gar! eats popcorn**

* * *

**Kate's POV**

It was Monday, 9 o'clock in the morning. The daylight was killing me, it couldn't be worse. I was in my path to the Ranger school, in Almia. I didn't want to be a Ranger, I didn't even know what to do in my life. My father was walking next to me. Yes, he forced me to this shit. He woke me up very early and took me to Almia, ANOTHER FUCKING REGION. I used to live in Summerland, in the Fiore region, until the fucking day my fucking father got the fucking idea to fucking bring me to this fucking school. Anyway, let's talk about me, cause it's very obvious that I'm more important than this whole situation.

My name's Kate White. I'm 16, straight, very awesome, blah, blah, blah, I hate my life. What? Want something good about me? You are so unbearable, you know? I'm into music and horror books. Happy? Good, cause I don't care.

"AAAND WE'RE HERE." My father stated in a happy tone. Arceus, how I wanted to kill him right there.

"Yeah, I'm so happy to be here." I said in a sarcastic tone. He glared at me.

"You need to be more optimistic, you know? Now, get in there and become the best ranger this world has ever had!" He said as he gave me my bags, I didn't bring too many things, so they weren't that heavy. "Goodbye, sweetie, we'll write letters at least once a week!" He waved goodbye at me with a happy face. I glared at him.

"Go fuck yourself." I said, walking into the school yard.

I carried on walking and I reached the top of a bunch of stairs as a brown haired woman came into sight. She walked to me with a bright smile. Really, why does everyone look so happy? It even looks like someone is forcing them to smile all the time, it's kinda creepy.

"Hello! You must be our new student, Kate White, right?" I nodded. "I'm Ms. April, and I'll be your teacher, but first you'll have to pass an entrance exam, let me guide you." I nodded again and followed her into a near building, it was smaller than the actual school, which was behind it.

We walked into the small building as I was greeted by a young man dressed in a blue inform. I walked to him, he was next to a Pikachu.

"Capture the Pikachu" he said as he tossed me an school styler. I nodded. My father had made me watch videos of how rangers do their captures, so I knew how this worked. The Pikachu sent some attacks, but I avoided them perfectly, taking no damage. I completed the capture in... 5 seconds? Really? Wow, I'm good at this shit.

"Good job. You're very good at this to be your first capture." he stated with a smile, which turned into a smirk, oh boy. "Now you are part of our army and we'll take over the world" I looked at him with confusion, but at least that sounded way better than to be trapped in a school.

"Mr. Kaplan! Stop teasing my student!" Ms. April yelled from behind me. So no army? That sucks. "That was a very good capture, Kate. I'm happy to be your teacher. Now follow me to your class." I nodded as I took my bags, which I left on the ground to do the capture. We walked out of the building, as another hair browned walked to us, but she looked older than Ms. April.

"So this is our new student"? The woman asked, Ms. April nodded her head. "May I take her bags to the girls bedroom?" I nodded as I gave her my bags.

"Thanks." I said in a monotone voice, she just smiled at me and walked into the school before us.

We then walked in after her. But we stopped in front of a door, I looked at Ms. April in confusion.

"Wait here, I'll give you a signal to walk in." She smiled, I nodded my head. Seriously what's with smiling all the time?

* * *

**Keith's POV**

I was sleeping in my chair. Yes, I WAS. Until Ms. April came in and said something I didn't hear and my classmates started shouting cheerfully as if they had given us five years of holidays. What's wrong with them? I thought as I looked at Ms. April, who was glaring at me.

"Keith, what are you doing sleeping in class in a day like this?" She asked, I just facepalmed.

"It's Monday." I answered in a monotone voice and with a bored face. She just decided not to keep arguing, why? This is not normal on her. What's wrong today? I looked at her with confusion.

"We have a new student, Keith." She answered my unasked question. My bored face returned.

"Are they a girl?" Luna asked with a smile. Oh, not another girl to bear, well, maybe she's good enough for me to perv on.

"If she is, can I fuck her?" I asked as I licked my lips. "OUCH!" I yelled, Luna had thrown me a pencil, and it almost touched my eye, I can't bear that fucking lesbian. Ms. April just glared at me.

"Keith, keep those questions on your mind while we're in class, yes?" She said still glaring at me. I didn't answer.

"Does the new student look like a celebrity?" Kellyn asked, seriously?

"You'll have to see it by yourself, come in." Ms. April called.

The door opened as a brunette with pigtails and a bored face walked in until she was standing next to Ms. April. I looked at her chest, "Not bad" I thought as I licked my lips.

"Guys, this is our new student." She stated, she turned to look at the newbie. "Please, introduce yourself". She told her with a cheeky smile. The newbie sighed.

"My name's Kate White, I'm 16 and I'm from Summerland, in Fiore." She said in a monotone voice. Ms. April smiled.

"She has come here from that far to become a Ranger." She stated. Kate looked at her with a bored face. She looks like she didn't want to come here, that's new. "She's completed her capture in 5 seconds." She stated, I looked at her in shock, but it soon turned into a smirk, I seriosly have to challenge her, there's no one who can do this better than me. "Keith, quit that grin, will ya?" I groaned. "Kate, take a sit next to Keith." Kate just nodded and sat next to me. I looked at her for a second. Again, not bad.

"And that's it for treating you like a new student. Today you all have a free study day, so enjoy it." Ms. April added, she then walked over to Rythmi. "Can I have you to guide Kate a tour around the school?" She just nodded her head, Ms. April then left the classroom and everyone but me got up and walked over to Kate.

"Hey, name's Kellyn, nice to meet you, we don't see girls wanting to be rangers that often." Kellyn said, she looked at him.

"Uh... good?" She said with a bored face, I like her. Kellyn frowned a bit but tried to hide it. Then, Luna, who had been staring at Kate's ass, walked over to her.

"Oh my, what a beautiful mamasita." She stated looking at Kate, who looked at her in shock after hearing that. "My name's Luna, yeah, Loonah, Moon in Spanish." She introduced herself.

"Uhh... what's with the Spanglish...?" Kate asked, though it came more like a whisper. I sat up and walked over to her.

"She's like this all the time. Anyway, you, new kid, I don't remember your name." I lied on the last part. She then turned to look at me. "How much did it take you to capture that Pikachu? Like an hour?" I snickered, she just looked at me with a bored look.

"That makes no sense since Ms. April has already said it just took me 5 seconds." She said.

"But... I... erm..." I groaned. Then, Rythmi walked over to her.

"Keith's just a show-off, ignore him." She said, Kate turned to her. "Instead, you should pay attention to me. I'm Rythmi, and I'm not here to be Ranger, but an operator." Kate's bored look wouldn't disappear. "Ms. April wants me to show you our school." Rythmi smiled.

"Whatever, let's just go." Kate said as she walked out of our class, Rythmi was still with us.

"She seems... weird." She stated. Kellyn nodded his head.

"Don't you think she's a bit rude?" Kellyn said with a frown. I just looked at him.

"Yeah, and it turns me on." I stated with a smirk.

"RYTHMI? WILL THIS TOUR START WHEN WE ALREADY GET GRADUATED?!" Kate yelled from the other side of the door.

"S-S-SORRY!" Rythmi panicked as she ran out of the classroom. I really wanted to know what was up with Kate's behaviour, so I ran after them and followed the tour.

* * *

**Kate's** **POV**

Rythmi came running to me with a panicked expression and started panting. I just looked at her with my classic bored face. Behind her was that show-off Keith? Yeah, that was his name. He was leaned on the wall next to the door.

"L-let's begin..." Rythmi stopped panting as she took my hand, I froze at the touch, I'm not used to be held by the hands with someone. She then dragged me to the other classroom. There was a creepy man with an strange hairstyle, he smell like if he had spent all the hairspray in the world in himself. I started coughing.

"E-EXCUSE ME! I'm just showing the new student around the school!" Rythmi said a bit nervous, that man, who seemed to be the professor, just nodded.

"Let me introduce you to my friends." Rythmi said with a smile after five seconds of silence, I groaned. She dragged me to another brunette, with glasses, black eyes, curly short hair and a frog pin on it.

"Kate, this is Scarlett, Scarlett, this is Kate" The brunette gasped as she took my hand and began to shake it fiercely. Arceus, help me.

"NICE TO MEET YOU! I'M SCARLETT, I'M HERE TO BE A MECHANIC, HOW ARE YOU? I LOVE YOUR PIGTAILS! WHY ARE THEY SO SPIKEY? I REALLY LIKE YOUR EYES! DO YOU KNOW TOUHOU? HEY, LET'S BE FRIENDS! DO YOU WANNA BE FRIENDS WITH ME? YOU LOOK NICE!" She yelled with a smile, I just tried not to scream.

I heard a laugh come from behind us as I turned around to see that Keith boy leaning on the wall, was he following us? Once I finally got my hand out of Scarlett's, Rythmi again dragged me into another brunette, but this one had a darker hair and her hairstyle was strange, I couldn't describe it. Her eyes were a dark brown tone.

"Kate, this is Summer! Summer, this is Kate!" Rythmi said with a smile. Summer sat up and waved my hand calmly.

"Yo, nice to meet you, I hope Rythmi's behaviour is not bothering you, she tends to be nervous." Summer said with a smile. She looked cool and badass, finally someone I like in this school, I smiled at her, Rythmi looked at me in shock, as if she didn't believe I was able to smile.

"Nice to meet you, Summer." I said, I got my hand out of Summer's and turned around, my smile turned into my casual serious face by instinct.

I was dragged out of the classroom by Rythmi, leaving to know a black haired girl who was reading a book, Scarlett was talking to her about some random thing, but she didn't seem to be listening to her. She looks cool too.

Rythmi dragged me into the library. It looked fine. There was a green haired guy with green eyes standing while reading a comic near the door, and a short blonde boy with turquoise eyes at the end of the library reading some maths book, boring.

"So this is the library." Rythmi stated with a smile.

"Also known as my nap room." Keith added as he walked over to me. "But you can always come here to sleep with me or to know more about each other, in a sexual way." he said looking at me with a seductive look in his eyes as he licked his lips.

It took me like ten seconds to notice he was getting too much close to me. He put his hands in my hips, which made me scream, I'm not used to anyone's touch, and much less to boys' touch. I was frozen in my place. I noticed that the two boys who were reading were stood around me with Rythmi. Keith's hands were still on my hips, but when I tried to get them off of me, They ended up in my waist, with Keith hugging me from behind, it made me panick.

"Keith, were you following us?" Rythmi asked, Keith nodded his head.

"HADN'T YOU NOTICED IT UNTIL NOW?!" I yelled, still panicking because of Keith hugging me.

"N-nope..." She answered nervous. "B-but I have to admit that you look so cute when you're panicking" Rythmi smiled at me while Keith just snickered, I blushed, I'm so not used to anything that I've seen today.

"F-F-F-F-FUCK YOU!" I screamed. Rythmi jumped a bit, though it wasn't effective on Keith.

"So, will you finally tell us what's wrong? We've been standing here with you all for ages." The blonde boy asked.

"Oh, hello! Isaac, this is Kate, Kate, this is Isaac!" Rythmi said. Isaac waved at me nervously, I did the same, I was calming down a bit, though Keith hadn't let me go yet. "Aaaand this is Ponte!" Rythmi pointed smiling at the green haired boy. "Ponte, Kate. Kate, Ponte." She added, I waved at him, he did the same to me.

"So, is she Keith's girlfriend?" Isaac asked as she saw Keith hugging me.

"HELL NO!" I yelled and panicked again. Keith smirked.

"Calm down, babe, I'm right here for you" He whispered seductively in my ear.

"ARCEUS, SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I yelled, this dude was making me want to cry.

The door of the library shut open and my eyes met with yellow ones, a mature and tall body, and a green long hair with curls and spikes, oh, it was Luna, the girl who called me "beautiful mamasita", oh, and that Kellyn boy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY KATIE, YOU FUCKING MACHIRULO?!" Luna yelled, did she just called me "Katie"?

"K-K-Katie?" I asked, but I didn't get an answer.

"She's MY Katie, you fucking lesbian." He stated smirking. She glared at him.

"Do you really think that "lesbian" and "gay" are insults? I'm lesbian and I'm proud of it. And I'm really sick of your behaviour and your way of thinking about girls. Look at Katie, she's going to pass out if you don't let her go." There were like ten seconds of silence in the room, I was just trying not to cry. "Let her go." Luna added. Keith just smirked.

"And what if I don't w- OUCH!" He was cut off by Kellyn, who hit him from behind on the head with a book. He released me by instinct and I took the chance to run out of the library, while I couldn't contain my tears anymore.

I ran up the stairs and got into a floor that seemed to be the place where the students hang out, but there was nobody at this time of the day, so I just sit down in a corner and let my tears fall to the ground. I heard some steps, but I didn't look up.

"Kate! You're crying, what's wrong?" I recognized that voice, it was Rythmi's. I look up to see her kneeling down and drying my tears.

"I-I-I was forced to come here and become a Ranger, I don't even know what to do with my life, a-and... a-all this situations... being hugged a-and held by the hand are just weird f-for me c-cause I'm n-not used t-to all this..." I told her, regretting what I said. I got up. And turned to face the wall, still crying. "W-why am I t-telling you this...? Rythmi got up.

"Hey." She said. I turned around to face her, I saw her eyes full of worry, but there was determination in them at the same time. "Maybe I haven't known you for more than just a couple of hours, but, I want you to be comfortable and happy here with us." She stated. "Please, let me be your friend." I nodded my head as I hugged her, I didn't even know why I did it, but it felt good somehow. She hugged me back. I looked in front of me with my head on Rythmi's shoulder and I could notice in the stairway some familiar red spikes, but they faded as I heard someone walking down the stairs. I just decided to let it be.

* * *

**Keith's POV**

I walked down the stairs with worry. So I was right when I thought she didn't want to come here. Did I go too hard on her? Ugh, why am I feeling worried about someone who I haven't met for more than... 2 hours? Whatever. I stepped into the library again to sleep for a couple of hours when suddenly I heard a scream that came from outside the school, so I ran out of the building to find Janice panicking about her Bidoof running around, and Kate and Rythmi at the door of the training building. This was my chance.

"So, what do we have here?" I asked with a smirk. Rythmi glared at me, while Kate didn't bother to look at me, ouch.

"Keith! Stop standing there like nothing's happening and help!" She yelled at me. I smirked.

"YOU, NEW KID, I CHALLENGE YOU!" I called as I pointed at Kate, she turned to look at me with a bored face, her eyes still red of crying. No, Keith, focus! "THE ONE WHO CAPTURES MORE BIDOOFS WILL BE THE BEST RANGER IN THIS SCHOOL!" She facepalmed, but then nodded.

The challenge started. I almost lost my focus by the fact that despite she didn't choose to come here and become a Ranger, her skills were amazing. I managed to do my best until the challenge ended.

"So let's see..." I started with a smirk. "I got five bidoofs and you got... only four. Which means I win!" I stated cheerfully as I did my Ranger pose. Arceus, I'm so atlethic, Sportacus can go suck my dick.

"Fine." She said with a blank expression. I walked over to her.

"Hey." I started, she looked at me. "Actually, you're better at this than I expected. I'd rated your captures with a 6/10." Her blank expression didn't fade, for some reason I wanted to see again the same smile she had on her face when she met Summer. "Your name is Kate, right?"

"Keith! You already knew her name all this time!" Rythmi yelled. I didn't answer.

"You were on the tour, weren't ya? Have you showed her the Pledge Stone?" I asked, Kate looked at me with confusion.

"What's the Pledge Stone?" She asked, I took her in my arms, she froze.

"YOU'RE GONNA FIND OUT NOW!" I yelled cheerfully as I began running down a bunch of stairs while carrying Kate bridal style, she screamed because of the speed. Rythmi was also running down the stairs not far from me.

Once we reached the Pledge Stone, I put Kate down, though she was feeling a bit dizzy because of my speed, oops. I put my arm around her shoulders to prevent her from falling to the ground.

"This is the Pledge Stone." Rythmi started. "People say that if you make a pledge here, you'll never break it no matter what". She stated. "Let's make a pledge, no mather what, we'll never be apart!" Rythmi yelled happily.

"Hey, Kate." I said, she turned to look at me. "Forget about Rythmi, be friends with me, yes?" She smirked at me.

"Whatever." She answered. I gasped. I couldn't wait to get closer to her.

* * *

**So I think this makes justice for a first chapter, we really hope you enjoyed it, pwease, reviewww~**

**Keith: *takes out a guitar***

**Labrys: Gar?**

**Keith: *starts playing it while singing***

_**Go around, go around**_

_**Man, I fucking love this town**_

_**Who's this fucking guy?**_

_**What's that thing, and why?**_

_**Watch him go**_

_**This is wrong**_

_**But he knows my favorite song**_

_**Let's all play the Song of Storms**_

***starts raining***

**Catyre: KEITH YOU MOTHERFUCKER, YOU ALREADY KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE RAIN!**

**Keith: I-I wasn't expecting t-that this song would really make it rain... *sweatdrops***

**Kate: Is it actually possible to sweatdrop under the rain?**

**Scarlett: *starts dancing like a freak under the rain until she gets tired and starts sweating* Yup, it is.**

**Luna: That's interesante.**

**Keith: *runs around being chased by Catyre until he gets caught***

**YOU ASSHOLE, YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS.**

**Luna: In tacos?**

**Kellyn: I don't think he's gonna pay it in tacos. walks over to Keith and *punches him in the face***

**Keith: OUCH!**

**Silvially: *Appears from nowhere and walks over to Keith with a glare* You swine. You vulgar little maggot. You worthless bag of filth. As we say in Texas, you couldn't pour water out of a boot with instructions printed on the heel. You are a canker, an open wound. I would rather kiss a lawyer than be seen with you. You took your last vacation in the Islets of Langerhans.**

**Scarlett: Wow**

**Labrys: *uses shadow ball on Keith and he lands on Kate's arms***

**Kate: Are you torturing him or me?**

**Sowwy~ Those lyrics belong to TheAmazingBrando's Song of Storms. Just review~~~**


	2. The test of courage!

**HEY GUYZZZZ~! CATYRE HERE!**

**Silvially: And me.**

**Labrys: Gar!**

**Catyre: Aaand, this chapter will be about the test of courage, a new friend for Kate, and thingzzz~! Also, thanks ****Pokemoncrossoverhero ****for being my first review, I wasn't expecting to get reviews that fast! ^^**

**Kate: And who will be my new friend?**

**You'll have to see~~~ Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Kate's POV**

"Fucking Keith, fucking body, fucking speed, I feel fucking dizzy." I groaned as I walked into the girls' dorm, still feeling a bit dizzy because Keith had carried me bridal style too fast for me.

I walked over to my new bed and put on my favourite white nightgown, while groaning and complaining about Keith.

"I seriously can't bear that dumbass." I stated while punching my pillow.

"That pillow did nothing, you could just wait until Keith's asleep, drag him and throw him out of the window. Do it in a rainy night, that way, if he doesn't die, at least he'll catch a cold." A female monotone voice said behind me. I turned around to see that black haired and grey eyed girl from the other class, reading a book with a bored face.

"Did you actually hear me complaining about Keith?" I asked, she didn't stop reading.

"I did, I'm used to having to listen to people even if I don't give a shit about what they're saying while I'm reading." She said without bothering to look anywhere besides the pages of her book. "Years of training, you see." She added.

"That's cool." I stated. There were like five seconds of silence in the room. "Hey, you know, you look fine, let's be friends, erm..."

"Anastasia." She said, flipping the pages of her book. "My name is Anastasia." she added.

"Whatever, you're my friend now." I stated. Rythmi suddenly entered the room.

"Hey Kate, do you write letters?" Rythmi asked while smiling.

"HELL NO." I groaned. She frowned as I sighed. "Actually, just for my sister, I don't actually care that much about anyone else." I added.

"That's cool!" She smiled. "Hey, let's snick out for a little" She added. I groaned.

"But I'm tired and dizzy."

"Pwease, pwease, pwease" She said in a baby tone, I groaned, then she started dragging me out of the room.

"OKAY, OKAY, BUT STOP DRAGGING ME!" I yelled, she smiled. I started walking out of the room with Rythmi, but not without turning around for the last time. "Bye, Anastasia, my friend, love ya" I said in a singing tone before leaving the girls' dorms.

"Great, now I have two brats who won't let me rest." I heard her groan at the other side of the door. She said "two", so I thought of that Scarlett girl being the first one. I snickered.

I looked around to see every student but Anastasia hanging around, Rythmi then dragged me to Keith. I groaned.

"It took you ages to finally come" He stated, I looked at him in confusion.

"You know how she is, it was hard to make her come." Rythmi stated. I groaned, but I was too tired to argue. Keith looked at me with a smirk.

"Awww, were you picking what to wear for me?" He asked, I was about to shout "Fuck you" but he covered my mouth with his hand. "Be quiet, Kincaid could hear you and if he finds out we're awake, everyone will pay." he whispered to me, I glared at him, he just snickered and uncovered my mouth.

"So, will you finally tell me what's going on?" I asked, Rythmi smiled.

"It's a test of courage". She started, I looked at her. "Some students have hidden their stylers in various places around the school, and the newest student has do find them. However, you can't go by yourself, the one who sits next to you will go with you." Rythmi explained, I nodded my head.

"And that's... wait, THAT'S ME!" Keith yelled, I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Didn't you say that we had to be quiet?" I asked, he glared at me. Then I uncovered his mouth.

"Whatever, let's just go" He said, I nodded.

We walked down the stairs when we heard a noise, Keith jumped.

"W-what was that?!" He yelled. I sighed as I pointed with my finger to a Bidoof that was between both classes.

"O-oh, just a bidoof..." He laughed nervously as we made our way to our class.

Once we walked in, there were crates around, Keith coughed to get my attention, so I looked at him.

"If you want to find the styler here, first think, what wasn't here this morning?" He stated, I rolled my eyes, it was very obvious.

I saw a box next to Ms. April's chair. I looked at it for a second before going back to capture the bidoof from earlier and running into the classroom again and ordering the bidoof to destroy that box. I saw the styler that was in it. I picked it up as I rolled my eyes.

"Who the hell hid this styler? It was too easy to find." I looked at Keith, who sweatdropped.

"Erm.. I don't know..." he answered while playing with his fingers nervously. I sighed.

"Whatever, let's just go." I said as we walked to Kincaid's classroom.

Once we got into Kincaid's class, I looked around to see another styler, this one wasn't even guarded by any obstacle, there were just some zubats nearby, but they could be avoided.

"Just be quick and get the styler". Keith ordered, I rolled my eyes at him as I grabbed the styler and walked out of the classroom with him.

We walked into the library to see more crates and a Bidoof, so I captured this one and the one in the hallways and then ordered them to destroy the crates. I found another styler on a table at the end of the room, so I grabbed it, nice, almost done. I turned to Keith, who had been silent for some time. He looked nervous.

"W-what are you staring at?!" He yelled to me. I rolled my eyes.

"You're just scared of dark, aren't ya?" I snickered, he glared at me.

"Shut up!" He dragged me out of the library and then into the staffroom. There was a Pichu at the end of the room. I looked at Keith in confusion.

"This styler doesn't stand still, if you know what I mean." He said. I looked at the Pichu again, it had a styler around his neck as if it was a necklace.

I walked over to the Pichu, but he started running away. I started chasing him around the staffroom while Keith was laughing his ass off on the door. I sent him a glare which soon turned into a smirk.

"You look useless just standing there, you know?" I said, he glared at me.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU CAN'T DO IT! YOU'RE THE USELESS ONE HERE!" He yelled at me as he started running after the Pichu. He eventually got it between his hands, so I captured it.

I took the styler from his neck, 'ALMOST DONE! Oh, well, let's do something before' I though as I smirked, I started faking tear as I looked at Keith.

"W-w-what now?!" He yelled at me with worry in his eyes.

"Y-you called me u-useless..." I sniffed. He started panicking.

"I-I-I DIDN'T MEAN THAT, I-I-I'M SOR- Wait, YOU CALLED ME USELESS TOO!" He yelled at me, I went on with my fake tears.

"I s-s-said you just looked u-useless, I didn't s-say y-you were useless..." I stated.

"J-JUST STOP CRYING, I'M SORRY, F-FINE?" He looked at me, I started snickering, he groaned.

"Wow, I didn't know you cared about me." I laughed, he glared at me while blushing.

"SHUT UP, NEXT TIME DON'T EXPECT ME TO FALL FOR IT!" He yelled.

We walked out of the staffroom and then down the stairs to the basement, it was even darker than the school itself. Keith looked so nervous and was muttering weird things like "Just think about T-pose Kincaid" along the way while I was getting rid of obstacles.

We finally reached the end of the basement, which was a door. I placed the stylers on the ground in front of it.

When Keith was about to say something, some strange noise reached our ears. He started panicking.

"D-D-Did you hear something?" He asked, I nodded my head.

"I did, but I just can't put my finger on it..." I said. I looked around looking for the source of the noise, but I couldn't find it.

Then, a group of Gastly popped up from nowhere. Keith and I jumped.

"CAPTURE ON!" I yelled as the capture started. It took me like three minutes since they were disappearing whenever they wanted. I always loved ghost types, but damn, I didn't expect them to be that hard to capture.

Once I finished the capture, someone walked out of the door in front of us very mad, fuck, it was Kincaid.

"NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO COME HERE!" He started yelling, Keith took my hand as we took off running.

Once we were back to where all the students were, we started panting, Rythmi walked over to us.

"Guys, what happened?" She asked, we stopped panting.

"Kincaid saw us." Keith stated, I rolled my eyes.

"I was expecting him to find us sooner, you just couldn't keep quiet for more than 10 seconds." I added, he glared at me.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled at me.

"ME?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOULD SHUT UP!" I yelled back. People were starting to go back to the dorms, leaving me, Keith and Rythmi in that place.

"Guys, please, calm down..." Rythmi said.

"BUT IT'S HER/HIS FAULT!" Keith and I yelled in unison.

"So it was you three who were in the basement." We turned around at the sound of that voice to see Kincaid glaring at us. "I expected even worse things coming from Keith, I wasn't expecting much of Kate since she's new, but YOU RYTHMI, NO ONE EXPECTED THIS FROM A GOOD STUDENT LIKE YOU!" He said, pointing with his finger at Rythmi.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again" She said in a calm tone,

"I hope so, we'll call you three to the staffroom, I'm going to tell Lamont about this." Kincaid answered as he walked down the stairs. There were 10 seconds of silence, I turned to Rythmi.

"I'm so sorry, Rythmi..." I started, Keith turned to her too.

"I didn't think Kincaid would come here, I'm sorry" He said.

"Guys, I knew he was coming and I didn't care after all. I wasn't leaving you, I don't care about what a teacher thinks, and much less if we're talking about Kincaid. Now, you two, apologize to each other, that's the only thing I care about right now." She said, I looked at Keith, he did the same.

"Keith, I'm... sorry... What I said wasn't necessary..." I said with my head down. He got closer to me.

"Kate, look at me." He ordered, I obeyed. "I was the one who got nervous, I shouldn't have yelled at you, it was my fault." He smiled kindly at me, I hugged at him as I let my tears fall. He hugged me back.

It took me a minute to finally stop crying. Still hugging Keith, I looked at Rythmi, she looked so happy.

"Don't feel left out, come and join us" I said to her.

"Aww, but I don't want to make Keith jealous, he seems so happy to finally have you only for him." She said snickering, I saw Keith glaring at her from the corner of my eye. "It's okay". She added as she came and joined us.

* * *

**Catyre: So this was the chapter, I ho-**

**Keith: *opens a Pepsi can and drinks***

**Catyre: Okay, first, #NotSponsored, and second, what kind of way to interrupt me was that?**

**Keith: Oopsie, I'm sorry. *throws the can to the trash trying to make it land there but fails***

**Kellyn: Dude, that one was easy.**

**Keith: *glaring at him* You can't do it better than me.**

**Kellyn: You sure? I could do it right like 20 times. *does the same as Keith but ends up failing as well***

**Kellyn: ...**

**Keith: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I TOLD YA!**

**Kellyn: I WAS CLOSER TO GET IT THAN YOU!**

**Catyre: Guys...**

**Keith: NO WAY, I WAS CLOSER!**

**Catyre: Could you pleas-**

**Kellyn: OH SHUT UP KEITH! YOU'RE SO UNBEARABLE!**

**Keith: YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!**

**Kate: *appears from nowhere and without saying a word, takes the can and does the same as they did but making it land on the trash even being from far than they both are***

**Keith and Kellyn: *stares at her in shock***

**Catyre: Thanks Katie, now hope you enjoyed the chapter and review!**

**Labrys: Gar!**


	3. Beach day!

**HEY GUYYYZZZZ, CATYRE HERE~!**

**Labrys: Gar! (And me, of course)**

**Silvially: And me, again.**

**Catyre: *petting Labrys* You sound so dead.**

**Silvially: Well, I barely talk.**

**Catyre: You don't even know what to say, you silly. Anyway, let's begin with the chapter, shall we?**

**Labrys: Gar, gar... (That was our silliest intro ever)**

**Catyre and Silvially: ENJOY!**

* * *

**Rythmi's POV**

It was 11:00 am. Recess was about to start, but Kate, Keith and I were a bit nervous. We were waiting for Lamont to call us, last night Kincaid found us out of the dorms, remember? Well, anyway, finally, the bell rang, saying everyone could go out. Or that's what we hoped, until I heard Ms. April turn to us.

"Kate, Keith, Rythmi, I want you three to come with me to the staffroom in five minutes." She stated, I sweatdropped along with Kate, while Keith was already used to be called by Lamont. Luna and Kellyn walked over to us.

"Rythmi? Did you get in trouble?" Luna asked, I nodded. "You've always been the golden girl, this is such a tragedia." She added as I frowned. Kellyn looked at me in confusion.

"I can't believe it, I know you did nothing." He said while looking at me with his eyes full of worry.

"You're right, she did nothing wrong." Kate said leaning on the wall. "She got caught with us outside the dorms trying to stop my argument with Keith." She added. Kellyn looked at her in shock.

"Oh, so it was your fault! Not only you're mean as fuck, but you also put your friends in trouble!" He yelled at her, she didn't bother look at him. So he walked over to her and was about to punch her until Keith grabbed Kellyn's wrist.

"Kellyn, don't you fucking dare." He said with a glare. I hadn't noticed until that moment that Ms. April had been staring at us.

"Please, no violence. Kellyn, I know that if Rythmi didn't go back to the dorms is because she cares about her friends, and trying to hurt them won't help her." She spoke, Kellyn sighed as Keith let go of his wrist.

"I'm sorry, Kate." Kellyn said looking at her, she looked at him blankly.

"It's fine, I guess." She said in a monotone voice.

"Well, now, let's go you three, it won't be long." Ms. April spoke as she looked at Keith, Kate and me. We nodded as we started following her.

"Good suerte! We'll be waiting for you at the Pledge Stone!" Luna yelled as she went outside with Kellyn.

We walked into the staffroom with Ms. April to see Lamont and Kincaid, oh, no, with Kincaid it will be worse. We sat down on three chairs in front of Lamont.

"Well, so you three were outside the dorms last night." Lamont started, I sweatdropped. "Could you please tell me why?" he asked.

"Kate had to do the test of courage and I had to go with her. Once we were done, we started an argument, and Rythmi tried to stop us until Kincaid came." Keith spoke crossing his arms.

"Oh, that fucking test that involves MY basement?!" Kincaid yelled, Lamont glared at him.

"Kincaid, I think that the test of courage is a good way to get used to future ranger situations. Besides, remember that the basement is still part of this school, which belongs to me, and you're a professor, so you should watch your language." Lamont said, Kincaid glared at him.

"You can go outside now, you won't get any punishment, but next time try to go to sleep not too late." Lamont spoke again, we looked at him in shock.

"It was just that?" Kate asked.

"I told you it wouldn't be that long." Ms. April told her with a giggled, she nodded her head in response.

"C'mon, let's go to the Pledge Stone." I said, Kate and Keith nodded as we walked out of the staffroom.

* * *

**Kate's POV**

After we got out of the staffroom, we went straight to the pledge stone, I have to say that some of the students were staring at us in a weird way, they looked kinda scared of us, or at least of me and Keith, they think we do this all of the time? Well, I don't blame them for thinking that about Keith, but me?

''Look, ahí están!'' someone, that was obviously Luna, said in quite a loud tone when we arrived, she and Kellyn rushed after us.

''How was it? Did you get punished or something?'' Kellyn asked.

''Nah, everything went nice, and Lamont destroyed Kincaid, it was something very satisfactory to see.'' Keith responded to him, Rythmi and me laughed a little remembering that. I noticed two girls coming our way, it was Anastasia and, fuck, that Scarlett chick.

''What happened here? Is it something about a party, or something secret? Tell me, tell m-'' She was disrupted by a punch in the head by Anastasia, I swear it did sound hollow.

''Please, excuse this mankey, she wasn't trying to annoy you in purpose.'' Anastasia apologized for Scarlett, I have to say that I laughed a little after hearing that.

''OW! That hurts! And what do you mean by mankey?! You are so mean Tasie!'' Scarlett said in quite an angry tone, she didn't sound angry at all. But, did she call her Tasie? What kind of nickname was that?

''Exactly what it means, and how many times I have to tell you not to call me Tasie?'' Anastasia responded. ''Anyway, what's going on?'' She said before Scarlett could respond.

''Yeah, yeah, tell us!'' Scarlett seconded.

''Well, yesterday, Kincaid caught Keith, Kate and me in the middle of an argument after the test courage, they called us to the staffroom but nothing happened, we didn't get punished.'' Rythmi responded to the two girls.

''Oh, that explains the noise of yesterday, you didn't let me fucking sleep in pea-'' Anastasia was about to end that sentence when she was interrupted by Scarlett.

''Language! Some of us don't have any reason to endure your bad vocabulary.'' Scarlett said. At this point I don't know where we're going with this conversation.

''Well, almost everyone here do swear sometimes, literally the only person who I didn't hear swear here is Rythmi, but she never complaint about it.'' Anastasia responded.

''And what about me? You've never heard me saying any bad word.'' Scarlett said, Anastasia shrugged.

''Well, do you remember that time you dragged me to Nabiki Beach and you cut your feet with a rock when you were in the water? I had never heard so many swears in a same sentence, and Arceus, you were so loud, every wingull on the beach flew away, you even scared me.'' The face of Scarlett went as red as a tomato, well, I didn't expected this of her, and I wasn't the only one surprised about that somehow.

Scarlett didn't respond, she must felt defeated. Wow, Anastasia managed to get her quiet, I was completely impressed.

''Well, now that you mentioned it, why don't we all go to Nabiki beach?'' Keith asked, Luna glared at him.

''Why are you so interested in going to the beach, you damn machirulo?'' She asked, Keith gulped.

''Well, I don't think it is a bad idea, what do y'all think?'' Rythmi asked, I'm pretty sure she just said that to avoid Keith's death in hands of Luna.

''Well, why not? I mean, it has been a long time since I went to swim, my father didn't let me go very often to the beach 'cuz he wanted me to be a ranger, and it could be fun.'' I responded.

''Of course it will be divertido! Letttt's go!'' Luna said right after my response, call me crazy, but I swear I saw her quite drooling, Keith glared at her at that moment.

''Count me in!'' Scarlett said, oh Arceus, please, I don't wanna endure this girl anymore. ''What do you say Tasie?''

''Only if I don't have to get all wet'' Anastasia said in her monotone tone.

''Boring...'' Scarlett muttered, but Anastasia didn't say anything about that.

''What about you Kellyn?'' Keith asked.

''Well, since everyone wants to, I will go too.'' The unicorn-haired boy said.

''Then, it's decided, let's meet in the gate of the school in a half an hour'' Rythmi said, and we all went to prepare ourselves.

When I arrived to the gate, it was quite early, but I wasn't the first to arrive, Keith, Kellyn, Isaac and Ponte were already there, but what were Isaac and Ponte doing here? I don't know.

''Hey, what are you both doing here?'' I said in a friendly tone to Isaac and Ponte.

''Well, Rythmi invited us to go to the beach, so we come. She invited Summer too.'' Isaac responded, now this makes sense, and I was a quite happy to hear that Summer is coming too, I wanted to talk to her more.

Minutes passed and Luna, Scarlett and Anastasia arrived, why are those two always together? Why does Anastasia keep hanging out with Scarlett? Maybe I'll ask her in the dorms before going to sleep. The time passed and Summer finally came, I talked a bit with her before Rythmi arrived.

''Well, are you all ready to go to the beach?'' Rythmi asked, we all nodded.

It didn't take long until we got to Vientown, there, Kellyn took a little detour to watch the ranger base in the town, but Keith stopped him and drag him all the way to the beach. Once we were there, we got into our swimsuits, except for Anastasia, she just sat in her folding chair, put a beach umbrella in the sand and started reading.

* * *

**Scarlett's POV**

We finally were on the beach, but actually, I wasn't in the mood to go for a swim, so I just laid down on my towel, I know that I'm already tanned, but a little more wasn't going to hurt me. I just took my phone and started to read a comic I started to read the last night, it was a romance history about two girls from my favorite videogame series, Touhou Project, it was something fanmade, but I was really enjoying it. And then, Luna appeared in front of me.

''What are you reading? Oh! Those girls are kissing.'' She caught me in a very romantic scene.

''Well, a romance comic. Are you interested in it?'' I responded.

''Yeah, I'm interesada in this story, let me read it with you.'' Luna said as she laid down on my towel too.

We read for 10 minutes, we were in a scene in which a man was being an asshole.

''Damn, men are the worst.'' I said.

''I know right?! Fucking machirulos!'' She nodded.

''Finally! Someone who does undestand me!'' I laugh a little.

''Same? Why didn't we talk before? You are actually someone very nice.'' She smiled.

''Well, I have to say the same to you. Let's be amigos!'' I smiled too, I wanted to say something in spanglish too, even though I didn't know if it was correct.

''Well, it should be ''amigas'' instead of ''amigos'', but nice try! And why not?''

I smiled, I was used to people thinking of me as someone annoying, and I finally know someone who shares with me that bad opinion about men. After ten seconds of silence, Luna smirked and spoke again.

"Hey, I need you to help me with something."

"Yes?" I asked with a curious look.

She came closer to me and whispered a plan on my ear. I smirked.

"That sounds so lesbian, I'm in." I said.

"Nice, now we need to find the time." Luna said looking at Kate and Keith, they seemed to be about to start a... musical battle?

We watched as music started coming from nowhere, what the hell? Keith smirked at Kate as he started singing.

_Can you be my doctor?_

_Can you fix me up?_

_Can you wipe me down?_

_So I can rock it rock it.._

_So I can make you give it up give it up_

_Until you say my name_

_Like a Jersey Jersey shuttin' down the game_

_Be my head coach_

_So you can...you can_

_And never take me out_

_Till you can taste the way_

_Do it again, and again till you say my name_

_And by the way I'm so glad_

_I just wanna make you sweat_

_I wanna make you sweat_

_I just wanna make you sweat_

_I wanna make you sweat_

_Sweat_

_I just wanna make you sweat_

_I wanna make you sweat_

_I just wanna make you sweat_

_I wanna make you sweat_

_Sweat, sweat_

_Can you, can you get me up like I'm late for my first class_

_So I can give it to you rough like a first draft_

_Hold you like a paper plane_

_You know I got paper babe_

_Them dollar bills_

_Girl I'll make it rain_

_Holiday Inn_

_Come and meet me on my eighth floor_

_Damn it feels good but I feel bad for them next door_

_I, I I I apologize_

_Whe when I slip slip slip like two girls into slip n' slide_

_I just wanna make you sweat_

_I wanna make you sweat_

_I just wanna make you sweat_

_I wanna make you sweat_

_Sweat_

_I just wanna make you sweat_

_I wanna make you sweat_

_I just wanna make you sweat_

_I wanna make you sweat_

_Sweat, sweat_

_Where you goin?_

_Whatcha say?_

_I'm why her river flowin'_

_To another lake_

_By the ocean by the ocean_

_On the beach on the beach_

_Let me dip my feet in_

_And make you sweat_

_I just wanna make you sweat_

_I wanna make you sweat_

_I just wanna make you sweat_

_I wanna make you sweat_

_Sweat_

_I just wanna make you sweat_

_I wanna make you sweat_

_I just wanna make you sweat_

_I wanna make you sweat_

_Sweat,_

_I just wanna make you sweat_

I watched everything like "wow" while Luna just looked mad. Kate's face was totally red. Was it because he just looked at her when he was singing it? Or because he had been doing seductive facial expressions while scanning her whole body and singing? I couldn't tell.

"THAT CANCIÓN WAS JUST DISGUSTING! YOU MACHIRULO PERVERTIDO!" Luna yelled at Keith, he just ignored her and came closer to Kate.

"So? How was I?" He asked her with a wink.

"Uhhh... you were fine." She answered not looking at him, still blushing. "I'm pretty sure I can do it better." She added.

"Mmph? Go ahead." He said with a smirk. She nodded as she took a deep breath to relax. We stared at her.

_Baby when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it?_

_I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it?_

_When you take my body to the stars, I believe it_

_Boy this love is supernatural, can you feel it?_

_Come, take me by the hand_

_Wanna cross the line, baby go ahead_

_Till the morning light, watch my silhouette_

_'Cause you know tonight, we're gonna wake the dead_

_Get a little bit wrong, get a little bit wild_

_Get a little bit high off of this love tonight_

_Get a little bit raw, come a little undone_

_Get a little bit reckless, I can't get enough_

_Baby when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it?_

_I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it?_

_When you take my body to the stars, I believe it_

_Boy this love is supernatural, can you feel it?_

_Come, take me in the night_

_I feel it in my blood, want the darker side_

_Baby when we touch, look me in the eyes_

_Poison me with love, I'll bring you back to life_

_Get a little bit wrong, get a little bit wild_

_Get a little bit high off of this love tonight_

_Get a little bit raw, come a little undone_

_Get a little bit reckless, I can't get enough_

_Baby when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it?_

_I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it?_

_When you take my body to the stars, I believe it_

_Boy this love is supernatural, can you feel it?_

_Boy this love is-_

_Su-per-nat-ur-ral_

_Baby when we're touching in the dark..._

_I can hear the pounding of my heart..._

_Baby when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it?_

_I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it?_

_When you take my body to the stars, I believe it_

_Boy this love is supernatural, can you feel it?_

"BONITA! AMAZING! THE BEST! PRECIOSA! KATE YOU'RE FANTÁSTICA!" Luna yelled cheerfully as she clapped her hands like a crazy fangirl. I was clapping my hands as well.

"T-Thanks..." Kate said blushing, she looked nervous.

"Hey." Keith started as he walked over to her. "You actually did it nice." he smiled softly at her, her face went way redder than before.

Luna looked at me with a smirk that told me everything, it was time to start with the plan. I came to Kate running.

"Kate! You sing so nice! Please, teach me how to sing! Please! Pretty please!" I yelled cheerfully in order to distract her. Keith stared me as if he knew that it was just a distraction, but he didn't notice Luna coming behind Kate with a smirk. Then, a sudden scream was heard on the beach, and in fact, it was Kate's.

"Mmmmph~ Kate, your breast are so suave, I loooove them~" Luna said. She was squeezing Kate's breasts, she was moaning loud, blushing like crazy. Keith was staring at shock, I could tell he was cursing himself for not doing it before Luna. And because of Kate's moans, I could tell he was getting a boner too, ew.

"L-Luna, stop~~ A-aaahhh... STOP YOU FREAKING-" Kate yelled between moans. She eventually got out of Luna's boob-grabbing and slapped mine and Luna's cheeks.

"You idiots." Kate said still blushing.

"That could have been me." I heard Keith mutter, Kate heard it too, and slapped his cheek. "Ouch." he complained touching his own red cheek.

"Guys, I think it's time to go back, the night's falling." Summer spoke, we looked around to see that she was right, so we went back to the Ranger school.

* * *

**GUYZZZ~~ CATYRE HERE~~! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER.**

**Silvially: I helped!**

**Catyre: And a lot, to be honest.**

**Labrys: Gar! (Yeah!)**

**Isaac: HEY! I WANTED AN IDOL TIME TOO!**

**Catyre: Idol time? I thought you were into stuff for smarties.**

**Isaac: B-B-BUT YOU MADE ME A CUTE IDOL AS WELL! WASN'T I SUPPOSED TO COPY NICO YAZAWA?**

**Silvially: *Sweatdropping* Our headcanons are weird...**

**Keith: Indeed.**

**Catyre: Keith, what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to make sure Ben didn't get into our studio?**

**Keith: *gulps* He already got into...**

**Everyone but Keith: WHAT?**

**Ben: CATYRE! WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO ADD ME TO THIS STORY?!**

**Catyre: J-Just wait a few more chapters... **

**Ben: I'M TIRED OF WAITING! MY SUMMER IS ALONE!**

**Summer: I'm fine without you lol**

**Ben: Y-Y-YOU DID SOMETHING TO HER! SUMMER NEEDS ME!**

**Catyre: Isaac, why don't your get your idol time now, sure our readers want to see you before reviewing.**

**Isaac: NICE! NOW JUST WATCH ME AMAZE YOU ALL! MUSIC!**

**Anastasia: *turns the music on***

**Isaac: Hit or miss?**

**Kate: Hit.**

**Isaac: I guess they never miss, huh? You got a boyfriend, I bet he doesn't kiss ya! *pulls Kate's and Keith's faces closer to have them accidentally kissing***

**Kate and Keith: ISAAC YOU LITTLE-**

**Isaac: Muah! HE GON' FIND ANOTHER GIRL AND HE WON'T MISS YA! HE GON' SKRRT AND HIT THE DAB LIKE WIZZ KHALIFA!**

**Ponte: *appears from nowhere and dabs with Isaac***

**Catyre: This is cancer.**

**Silvially: You're right.**

**Catyre: We're cancer.**

**Silvially: You're absolutely right.**

**Kate: Songs used were Sweat by Snoop Dogg and Supernatural by Kesha!**

**Isaac: And Mia Khalifa by Skan and M.I.M.E.!**

**Ben: REVIEW! PLEASE, I NEED THOSE BITCHES TO ADD ME TO THE STORY AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**


	4. Storm

**HEY GUYZ~~ CATYRE HERE~~!**

**Silvially: And the gayest one.**

**Labrys: Gar! (And me!)**

**Catyre: And even though right now it's sunny where I live, I guess we'll ruin my mood with a stormy chapter.**

**Silvially: We'll ruin my mood too, remember.**

**Catyre: Well, at least there'll be lightning, and I LOVE LIGHTNING.**

**Silvially: So basically my mood will be worse.**

**Catyre: Of course.**

**Labrys: Gar, gar, gar?** **(Can we start with the chapter?)**

**Kate: Yes, please, and you guys know I hate storms too.**

**Rythmi: Quit talking about storms and let the chapter start.**

**Catyre: 'Kay, 'kay, BUT LEAVE, YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO COME HERE UNTIL THE END OF CHAPTER!**

**Labrys: Gar... (Dude)**

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was 8 o'clock in the morning and classes were about to start. Most of the students were pissed off by the rain, some of them were happy because they like it somehow, and then, in the girls' dorms, we had some mystical creature...

"I want to die." Kate stated, Rythmi sighed as she was doing Kate's pigtails.

"C'mon, Kate, rain is beautiful." Rythmi said in response, making the brunette groan.

"Yeah, and it gets you sad, and you can catch a cold, and it won't let me be in a good mood even if I try." She said as Rythmi finished doing Kate's pigtails.

"Don't worry, I'll help you with your mood." Rythmi told her and kissed her cheek.

"And me too." Both girls turned around to see Summer, who had just finished getting ready, walking over to them. "What about watching a horror movie at the afternoon? I can tell Anastasia, Scarlett and Luna and make it an only-girls time." She added as she petted Kate's head, she nodded in response with a sad smile.

"Sounds cool!" Rythmi cheered.

The first class felt like two hours for Ms. April's students, it was Maths, and only a few students were good at it. To make it worse, Kincaid was the professor at this subject.

"Aaaand, we're finished." Kincaid said, everyone cheered loudly, he covered his ears with his hands. "REMEMBER YOU HAVE TWO MORE SUBJECTS BEFORE RECESS AND THAT YOU CAN'T GO OUT BECAUSE OF THE STORM!" He yelled, everyone stopped cheering and started groaning as he walked off the classroom. The students started talking between them and stuff while Ms. April wasn't in there.

"It's not good enough for you, nobody can equal me~" Kellyn was singing in a low voice as Luna whacked him on the head.

"That canción is sexist as fuck." She stated with a glare, he glared back at her.

"It's just a song I like, you can't keep on hitting people who like some songs just because they sound sexist, there are other things like the bass that sound nice." He stated, she glared at him even harder.

In very little time after that, Ms. April came, and surprisingly, the next classes were quite fast for almost every student.

''And that's it for this class, remember that today you won't be able to go out of the school building because of this storm. I'll see you all after the recess.'' Ms. April said after the bell rang.

''Finally! Is over!'' Keith yawned as he stretched out, for him the classes were slow, Ms. April just sighed as she exited the class. After she was out, Rythmi and Luna came towards Kate.

''Hey Kate, do you wanna go see the other girls?'' Rythmi asked, Kate just nodded, she was still in a bad mood.

* * *

**Kate's POV**

We went out of the class and then went to Kincaid's, we found the other girls there, they turned their heads towards us, Summer and Anastasia waved their hands, Scarlett just ran towards Luna.

''Loo!'' She just screamed, Luna just opened her arms to her, and my Arceus, what's her problem with the terrible nicknames?

''Scarlett!'' Luna yelled too, and those two ended up hugging, I don't know if it was just me, but, but while those were hugging, I could sense that Anastasia was glaring at them, specially at Luna.

''Well, what's the plan?'' I asked.

''When the classes end, we could go borrow some movies from the library and go to the audiovisual class to see them, I already asked Lamont if we could use it, and he said yes, and we could end the day with some only girl chat.'' Summer replied, wow, I was amazed in how much effort she put in this.

''That's perfect! Thank you so much for the effort on this!'' Rythmi said. Summer blushed a little at the compliment.

''Well, I just got experience in organizing from being the delegate of this class , it ain't much.'' Summer replied.

We ended up talking about our things when the school bell rang, Rythmi, Luna and I had to go back to our class, we said goodbye only waving our hands, we couldn't get late to a Ms. April class.

The classes were quite fast for me, in no time, they ended. I walked towards Rythmi and Luna at the moment Ms. April went out of the class.

''Should we get going?'' I said to them, they both nodded. In the door of the class we found the other girls, they were waiting for us.

''Are you ready for some horror movies?!'' Scarlett asked in a loud tone, we all replied with a big ''Yes'' at unison, except for Anastasia, who just nodded.

''Wait, I would like to talk something with Anastasia, you could advance without us, this won't take so much time.'' I said, that way Anastasia was glaring at Luna was still in my mind, and I wanted to know if that was real or if it was just me, Anastasia gave me a confused look, the other girls just went their way without any questions.

''What do you want?'' She asked in her monotone voice.

''Well, I just want to check something. Well, it was just me, or you were glaring at Luna?'' I asked, she was surprised for my words.

''Oh, I didn't think anyone will notice... And you wanna know why, right?'' She asked me.

''Yeah, but only if it's fine with you.''

''Well, when I arrived to this school, everyone just stared at me very strangely, and I'm very sure it was because of my age, if you didn't know, I'm 22, and because of that I intimidated all of my classmates, and no one wanted to talk to me, except for one person, and that was Scarlett.'' I was kinda surprised, I knew that there was people who didn't want to talk to someone if they are over 18, but that was too much. ''She tried to talk to me everyday, but she wasn't less annoying as she is now, so I just tried to ignore her, one day I was just very annoyed, and I yelled at her, she looked very sad, and said she was sorry. In my insides, I was feeling very bad for that, the next day she didn't talk to me.''

''That day, I went to have quick walk in Vien Forest, were I found myself surrounded by three men, they had pocket knives with them, and they wanted to ''have a good time'', I was scared. They started to touch my private spots, when suddenly, a hand touched one of those horrible men's shoulder, quickly, that hand turned into a punch which got the man unconscious on the floor, it was Scarlett, she came to rescue me after being so mean to her. One of the other men tried to stab her, but she managed to have him running for his life, and the other two with him. She saved me, when I asked her why, she just said ''Because I don't want anyone I know to be in danger, I know I'm going to be a mechanic, but I can help too.'' I was just so grateful for her, in the end, she's a very good girl. After that, we started to talk everyday, and we became very close friends.'' She said, I could sense that she was starting to get emotional.

''Wow, I... Didn't have any idea of that.'' I was completely surprised.

''And, the reason I don't want Luna to be with her, is because I don't wanna let her steal my Scarlett.'' She said as she was almost going to cry, but she managed to contain her tears and maintain her voice as calm as always.

"Hey, it's fine. I may haven't known Scarlett for that long, but I can tell you she wouldn't replace you, they're just friends." I said as I hugged her, she hugged me back. We've stayed like that for some minutes, then we pulled back.

"Let's go meet the others, okay?" She asked, I nodded my head as we started walking.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Keith's POV**

The boys and I had reserved the music classroom for today. The girls had already planned something but we didn't ask what, they didn't even tell us, I just overheard them when class ended. So, because of that, we planned something too.

"I wonder what the girls are doing..." Isaac said, Ponte's hand went to his own chin in a thoughtful pose.

"Maybe... just maybe... they are having an orgy..." He said, Kellyn spitted something he had been drinking. I just jumped, my face went red.

"N-NO WAY! I MEAN, ARE THERE ANY OTHER GUYS WHO WANT TO FUCK KATE?" I yelled, Ponte snickered, Isaac turned to look at me.

"I think he actually means that maybe the girls are having sex between them." I sighed, homo and bi stuff never come to my mind, but I was still worried since Luna seems to like her. "But now that you say, I think I've seen some guys staring at Kate yesterday when we came back from the beach..." he said, I took him by the collar of his shirt.

"WHO? TELL ME!" I asked him yelling, Kellyn laughed at me.

"Keith, I think I've heard you ask if there were any OTHER guys who want to make out with Kate, and you seem very interested on it, are you in love with her or something...?" Kellyn asked, my face went redder, I got my hands off Isaac's collar.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL TELL RYTHMI THAT YOU TOUCHED YOURSELF WITH A PIC OF HER!" I yelled to Kellyn, his face went red too. The room stayed silent for a minute until we calmed down.

"So.. what about we play something? I haven't touched the piano since I got in this school, but I think I can still do it fine," Kellyn spoke, we all looked at him.

"I didn't know you played the piano." Ponte stated.

"Well, I don't usually talk about music, so it's pretty normal." Kellyn responded.

"Well, what about playing something? We may not have any guitar or drumbs, but hey, I can sing, you know." I spoke, Kellyn nodded and then we started playing some random notes until we got something.

* * *

**Back to Kate's POV**

"WHAT?! NO GIRLS TIME?!" I was in shock, the girls looked at me with a frown, well, all of them but Anastasia, she had her casual bored face on.

"I'm sorry, Kate, what we need is on the library, but it seems that it's closed for today because of cleaning and stuff..." Rythmi spoke, I nodded my head, still feeling sad.

"I guess Lamont wasn't aware of this, I'm really sorry too." Summer said with a frown, I could tell everyone was upset.

"It's okay... but I wonder why everything for me gets screwed up when it rains..." I muttered, then a sweet voice and the sound of a piano reached my ears, it came from the music classroom, I went to see who it was, the other girls followed me too.

_I don't want to think about the things you said_

_Promises made, playing round and round in my head_

_Said you'd never leave but you did_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And I just can't admit this really is the end_

_I don't understand_

_I still keep the texts that you sent_

_'Cause you won't ever say that again_

_It's been a year or two so why am I not over you?_

_I wonder how you been but girl I never hear from you_

_I hope your parents got the money that they needed for the house_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I said I'd help you but you'd never take a thing from me_

_So independent, let's be real you never needed me_

_But now you're gone I feel like I'm the one who's needing you around_

_Yeah, yeah_

_So I've been going out to every club and every bar_

_And when I see your friends I always ask them how you are_

_Hoping that they'll tell you that I'm broken_

_Maybe then you'd call_

_'Cause since the day you left I swear I haven't been the same_

_And if we got the chance to talk again I'd take the blame_

_'Cause I was fucking selfish with my actions pushing you away, away_

_I don't want to think about the things you said_

_Promises made, playing round and round in my head_

_Said you'd never leave but you did_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I just can't admit this really is the end_

_I don't understand_

_I still keep the texts that you sent_

_'Cause you won't ever say that again_

_You told me you love me_

_But you ain't never trust me_

_I know that shit got ugly_

_I'm saying that I'm sorry now_

_Do you think we could go back somehow?_

_Hm, and even though I know it's ended_

_My heart won't get the message_

_My head it won't accept it_

_It's 2 AM I'm texting you_

_I pray to God it don't go through_

_So tell me why_

_I can never change your mind_

_Did you even really try?_

_Maybe you just needed time, yeah_

_'Cause baby I, I can't fall asleep at night_

_I'm wondering who's by your side_

_Is it the same as you and I?_

_I, yeah, yeah, yeah_

So, it was Kellyn and Keith. Once the song finished, the guys finally noticed us in the room. Kellyn and Keith turned red.

"How long h-have you been t-there?" Kellyn asked, we all snickered.

"Since you started." Anastasia said in a monotone voice. We all nodded.

"To be honest, you two are really good at it." I stated with a smile.

"Kate's right, you two were amazing." Isaac said.

"Thanks guys, but I think it was kinda pity, we were just vocals and a piano." Kellyn responded, Rythmi glared at him.

"KELLYN! The amount of instruments doesn't make it pity! In fact, I think that just vocals and a piano sounds really nice and relaxing." Rythmi stated, Kellyn stared at her in shock.

"Me too, I just can't stand loud and noisy music like rock and metal." Anastasia spoke, Scarlett gasped.

"TASIE! How can you not like them? Rock and metal are nice!" She yelled, Anastasia sighed.

"Sorry for having my own musical tastes." She said before walking off the room, Rythmi followed her.

"Are we really going to start an argument just because of everyone's musical tastes? Please, let's just let Anastasia have her own tastes." I asked, Scarlett frowned, while Luna looked at me with a curious look as she walked over to me.

"What about you, Katie? What kind of música do you prefer?" She asked me, seriously, she calling me "Katie" creeps me out, I hid it using a fake smile, while Keith just glared at her.

"I can stand any musical genre, I don't even have any favorite genre. So I guess it depends of an specific song." I stated, she stared at me like "wow".

"Just like me." Keith spoke, Luna glared at him, I think I've seen enough glares for today.

"And me." Kellyn added with a smile. "What about you, Summer?"

"I think I'm more into rock and pop, but sometimes I prefer some piano music to relax." She said with a smile. "And Isaac?"

"I'm really into classical music, but I like pop too." He stated. "Ponte?"

"Reggaeton." Once he said that, I saw a chair flying, almost hitting him on the head.

"¡MACHISTA!" Luna yelled, Ponte just ran off the room.

"LUNA! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I yelled, she stared at me in shock, but didn't answer. I turned around "I think I'll just go to the girls' dorms, see you all tom..." Keith grabbed my arm from behind, cutting me off.

"Don't leave. Luna's like this all the time. Why don't you stay here and join us? Y-you have an awesome voice..." He asked, I gasped, I could feel my face heating up. I had been feeling very upset today, but I could even feel as if the rain was stopping. I turned around with a soft smile.

"I will. I'd love to sing with you." I answered, Keith smiled, while I could hear Luna groaning, Scarlett trying to make her feel better, and Isaac and Kellyn snickering a little, I wonder why.

I walked over to the window and saw the storm was over and the sky was clear. It was magic. Everyone else in the room followed me and saw it too, they gasped. Bad days didn't have to end bad as well.

* * *

**HEY GUYZZ~~ CATYRE HERE~~**

**Keith: I've heard you say that so many times I'm getting sick of it.**

**Catyre: Seriously, dude, shut up.**

**Ben: AND WHY AM I NOT HERE YET?!**

**Summer: Damn Ben you're unbearable.**

**Ben: SUMMER! I'M JUST SICK OF BEING SUPPOSED TO BE ON THIS STORY BUT HAVING TO WAIT TO BE ADDED, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHEN WILL I FINALLY GET IN THERE!**

**Kellyn: Catyre? When will you add him?**

**Catyre: Actually, in two or three chapters he should be finally on this fanfic. For now, I want to give more attention to other characters. I think I finally said what I had to say about Anastasia and Scarlett, and since I don't like giving that much attention to OC's, I think I'll focus for a chapter or two about you and then on Summer and a bit on Luna, and then Rythmi, once I'm done, I will finally be able to add Ben.**

**Kellyn: Yay! I thought I was going to be kept on being on the shadows!**

**Catyre: Nah, you're cool, so I'll give you some focus, enjoy it while you can.**

**Kate: What about Keith and me?**

**Catyre: Remember this story is mainly focused on your pairing, as you've seen, even if I focused on specific characters, I still gave you your momments. And once I'm done with everyone, you'll get even more attention. For now, your romance will be slightly growing, so be patient.**

**Keith: Ok, so that's it?**

**Catyre: Yes, now, PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW THE STORY!**

**Ben: I'M NOT PATIENT, I'M NOT PATIENT, ADD ME NOW OR I'LL-**

**Everyone but Ben: SEE YOU ALL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. Just an author's note

Hey! I know, the next chapter was supposed to be posted like two or three weeks ago. I'm so sorry, I don't want you to think this story's dead or something like that. In fact, I've been working on it until now. I've had a month full of arguments, exams and writer's block, so I hope you can wait a few days more for the next chapter. Bye, bye. 3

-Catyre.


	6. Kellyn Pierce

**HI GUYZZZZZZ~! CATYRE HEREEEEEEEEEE~!**

**Silvially: And me!**

**Labrys: Gar, gar~ (and the best Gengar ever~)**

**Kellyn: AND ME!**

**Catyre: Wait, Kellyn, what are you doing here?**

**Kellyn: I just wanted to say hello to my favourite girls, to my favourite Gengar and to our readers as well.**

**Silvially: Catyre, what's going on...?**

**Catyre: Remember when I said that we would focus some chapters on specific characters? And remember when I said that we would focus on Kellyn when we were done with Anastasia and Scarlett? Well-**

**Kellyn: It's my turn! And I'm so, so, so grateful for that~! *hugs both girls***

**Labrys: Gar... (what the eff...)**

**Silvially: ...well. This was kinda unexpected, so... let's just start.**

* * *

**Kellyn's POV**

7:50 am, Friday, October, year... 2019, at the boys' dorms. How do you do? You didn't expect me to say that, am I right? Anyway, I know this is not my story, but hey, why can't I get an introduccion like this? I'm sorry for breaking the fourth wall, but I just needed to do it.

I'm Kellyn Pierce, I'm at Ms. April's class. And yes, I know you already know me, since I've been here since the first chapter, but... just let me introduce myself in a deeper way.

"ZzzzZzZzZ..." Keith's snores cut me off my thoughts. I tried to wake him up, but damn, it just didn't work. I looked at the clock, 7:55, the other boys had already left for class.

I looked at Keith again for five seconds. It would be his problem if he was late for class, and I didn't want to get myself in trouble too, so I left the boys' dorms and found Kate and Rythmi were near the stairway.

Rythmi, oh, Rythmi. There's something I can't deny. I know, I've just known her since Ranger school started, but I really like her. Anyway, she doesn't seem to like me back, but I respect that, and I'm not planning on confessing yet.

I walked over to them with a smile. "Hey girls, ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, but where's Keith?" Kate asked.

I explained to them the whole thing about Keith refusing to wake up, they nodded and then we went to class.

First class felt like an eternity, huh. Keith wasn't here yet. When we were changing class, Kincaid suddenly walked in the classroom with an angry expression, help.

"Ms. April, could you tell me where's Keith?" He asked trying to sound like he wasn't mad. We all looked at him.

"No, he's not here, why?" She finished her own answer with another question.

"It seems that some school stylers have been stolen from the staffroom. And, what a coincidence! Keith's missing!" He said in a loud tone, Kate glared at him, while I panicked.

"Are you saying that Keith's the one who stole them?! Do you even have a single prove?!" Kate yelled, Kincaid looked at her in shock.

"AND WHAT KIND OF SECURITY DO WE HAVE?! THOSE STYLERS, THOSE PRECIOUS STYLERS! RIGHT NOW THEY'RE ON SOME JERK'S HANDS!" I yelled in panick, almost as If I was gonna pass out, everyone in the classroom sweat-dropped.

The room was silent for ten seconds as Kincaid took a deep breath to speak again.

"First, Keith's always such a troublesome, he interrupts every single class, he uses our library just to take naps, he sneaks into the basement and more! There are lots of reasons to think he's the one who stole the stylers!" He said looking at Kate, he then turned to look at me. "And second, what the hell's wrong with you, Kellyn." I was about to say something, but he cut me off. "Don't answer, I don't think I want to know." With that, he left the classroom.

After that, Kate and I looked at each other and nodded without saying a word, then we looked at Rythmi, who also know what we were thinking about. She nodded with a smile, then we three looked at Luna, who glared at us.

"I would help you if it wasn't about that sexista Keith." She spoke, we three sighed.

"That's fine, because I need someone to help me preparing something for next class, so will you stay here with me, Luna?" Ms. April asked, Luna nodded.

"¡Sí! Why not?" She yelled cheerfully. I sighed, then, Kate, Rythmi and I left the classroom.

"So, what's the plan?" Kate asked, Rythmi looked at us.

"Kate, you go check the dorms. Kellyn, I would like you to check the other rooms and ask if anyone has seen Keith, I'll stay here just in case he appears from nowhere." She spoke.

"But, how will we know you already found Keith if it happens?" Kate asked, Rythmi frowned.

"That will be a problem, I don't know how to do it." She spoke, suddenly, the other classroom's door opened, it was Summer.

"Hey guys, what are ya doing here?" She asked, we all looked at her in confusion.

"We could ask you the same thing." Kate answered, Summer smiled.

"Oh, Anastasia and I were given the role of Ranger and Operator as a lesson, we were given two stylers that came from the Ranger Union, they have voicemail!" She explained while showing us an actual ranger styler. I started to drool.

"C-C-C-C-CAN I TOUCH IT?" I asked, Summer took a step back.

"Kellyn, please." Rythmi said before patting me on the head, settling me down. It felt as if I was in heaven.

"Hey, you two, didn't we have to search for Keith?" Kate asked quite annoyed for our attitude.

"Ah- Yeah, sorry..." Rythmi said as she stopped patting me. "Hey, can we take you both for a moment?" She asked.

"Well, we were going to leave the stylers in Miss April's class, but I guess that it can wait. And what happened to Keith?" Summer said.

"Someone stole some stylers, Keith has gone missing, and we are trying to search for him and those stylers so we can prove he is innocent." I replied, Summer looked a little shocked, and Anastasia, who had been there for... wait, how long has she been there? Anyway, she had her monotone face, as always.

"That's awful... I will help you find him, are you going to help too, Anastasia?" Summer asked in a determined tone.

"Sorry, I can't, but I will let this styler to you, so you can communicate with each other." Anastasia said as she handed over her styler and went to the dorms.

"Well, we have two stylers, so we will need to divide in two groups. I will go with Kate and search inside the building, Kellyn and Rythmi, please go search for him and the stylers outside." Summer said quite in a bossy tone, we all nodded.

We went our ways in no time.

"Do you see anything over here?" I said once we exited the building.

"Nope... I don't see anything-"

"Wait! Look over there!" I interrumped her as something caught my eye, it was a Styler lying in the ground, near the stairs that went to the exit, we ran to where it was lying as soon as possible. "This one... Isn't a school styler, it means the culprit can't be that far-"

"Hey, gimme that!" I was interrumped by a someone's yell... it was Keith! "We found him!"

"Let's call Kate and Summer!" I said, Rythmi just nodded as she sent them a voicemail.

"Voicemail! Voicemail! We found Keith, he is at the school gate, please get here as soon as possible!" Rythmi said to them.

"Roger!" I heard Kate in their voicemail. Rythmi and I went directly to the school gate once we got their response. In the end of the stairs, we saw Keith and the culprit, who apparently wasn't any student from the school, and he looked like an adult.

"Ah! Just in time guys! He's the one who stole the stylers! Help me get them back!" Keith yelled at us. The thief started to sweat when he saw us, and seemed stressed.

"Y-you won't be able to catch me in your lives! Hasta la vista!" He screamed as soon as he started running, but he didn't go very far, he just crashed into a tree, and a Slakoth fell over him. At that moment, the girls arrived.

Keith noticed the girls, and started waving his arms towards them.

''Hey! I caught the thief who stole the sty-'' He was interrumped by Kate, who grabbed him by the uniform.

''KEITH, YOU MORON, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THIS? DIDN'T YOU SEE WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU?!'' She yelled at him as she started shaking him up.

''Erm, shouldn't we do something about him?'' Rythmi said as she pointed at the thief.

''Oh, yeah... Let me capture the Slakoth.'' I said as took my styler and started capturing the Slakoth. Did I sound cool? Anyway, in less than a minute, the Slakoth was already captured, and the man was free.

''Now that we got you, could you just tell us why did you stole our stylers?'' Summer said in her typical bossy tone.

''W-well... I-I just... I just wanted to be a ranger... I had many dreams when I was young, and one of those was becoming a ranger... But I couldn't decide what dream to follow, and I grew up without doing any of those... But I always wanted to be a ranger, so I thought if I stole one styler, I could become one... But I ended up stealing various of them...'' The man said at the verge of tears, he seemed ashamed of himself. The atmosphere became tense, even Kate and Keith were totally quiet after hearing his story.

''Only for that...? Didn't you know the ranger school is for adults too?'' I said trying to break the silence. ''We'll let you go home, and if you still want to be a ranger, you could come here anytime, the school will receive you with open arms.'' OH MY ARCEUS, I CaN'T BELIEVE THOSE WORDS CAME OUT OF MY MOUTH.

The man was staring at me, speechless, like he wanted to say something, but he couldn't.

''HOLD UP, ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO LET HIM GO JUST LIKE THAT?'' Keith yelled at me.

''Y-yeah! Are you seriously gonna let me go just like that?'' The man agreed with him

''Yeah, after all, it seems that he has learned his lesson. So please, go home.'' I said, in my coolest tone.

''T-thanks...'' The man said before exiting the school. Rythmi looked like she wanted to say something to me, when suddenly, Ms. April came out of no where... How did she just do that?

''I'm very impressed with all of you, you all seemed like real rangers, except certain someone... Yeah, I'm talking about you, Keith, but your lecture will have to wait...'' She said.

''Where you just watching all the time?'' Summer asked, not expecting an answer.

''Bueno, we were watching since Kellyn and Rythmi arrived'' Luna, who had been with Ms. April all this time, answered.

''Well, students, it's gonna be time for launch, so please, go to the cafeteria to eat something before the classes resumes.'' Ms. April said as she went in direction to the building.

''Hmmph, right now I ain't hung-'' Keith was speaking when he was interrumped by his own stomach growling. ''... Maybe I am, should we get going?''

We all just couldn't help but smile to Keith, even though he caused some trouble for not telling us about the thief, he was our friend after all. In no time, we were at the cafeteria, there, we found Scarlett, Anastasia, Isaac and Ponte in quite a big table, did they book it to us?

''Hey, how's it going?'' Luna asked Scarlett as she sat down on the chair by her side.

''Meh, quite normal, meanwhile you weren't here, I was spending some time with Tasie.'' Scarlett said with her normal smile.

''Wait- You couldn't help us because you were with Scarlett all along?'' Summer asked, quite surprised, we all gave a confused look to Anastasia.

''Am, well, I... She just dragged me to it, I couldn't do anything'' Anastasia said with her monotone tone.

''I don't know what happened, but Tasie, for you everything I do is dragging you to it.'' Scarlett said as she pouted, it seems it was just that Scarlett really did it, like always.

''What happened today? I only know that it was something about some stylers.'' Ponte asked.

''I'll explain it.'' Kate offered herself. ''Well, someone stole some stylers, and Keith was missing, so Kincaid thought it was him, but it wasn't, so we had to search for him and the thief." Kate explained.

''Oh, I see, and what happened to the thief?'' Isaac asked meanwhile he was stroking his own chain.

''Well, Kellyn thought the thief could leave because he seemed regretful, so he let him go home, so I don't think we'll see him again soon.'' Kate went on with the explanation.

''I still do think you were too nice to him, Kellyn.'' Keith said, I blushed a little when I heard that.

''I think that was cool, actually.'' Kate answered.

''You couldn't see what's cool even if you had it right before your eyes.'' Keith said with a sarcastic tone.

''Hmmmmm... You two make me envy.'' Summer said.

''Why?'' Kate and Keith asked in unison.

''Well, I would like to have some male partner and be like you both are.'' Summer answered.

''And why a male partner? Men are nothing but basura.'' Luna answered in a bored tone.

''Not at all, there is Ponce for example, he ain't disgusting in any point.'' Summer said, as the green haired boy blushed a little.

''Please, I would like Kate, Keith, Rythmi, Kellyn and Summer to the staffroom'' It was Lamont who said that with the megaphone.

''Ughhhh, but I couldn't eat anything..." Keith groaned.

''Get over it.'' Kate said as she touched his shoulder. After that, we got to the staffroom in no time, were Miss April, Lamont and Kincaid were waiting for us.

''I've called you all here because I wanted to congratulate you, you all demostrated your confidence in your friend, as if you were true rangers, and you Kellyn, your kindness over there was spectacular, I expect very good things of you.'' Lamont said in a happy tone.

After these events, the day was just extremely fast for me, in only one moment it was already almost bedtime. But before I went inside the boys' dorms, Rythmi appeared.

''Hey, Kellyn, I wanted to tell you that today you were very brave, and kind, and, thank you.'' Rythmi said, and before I could even say anything, she already went to the girl's dorms. At this moment, I was completely red, I got complimented by the girl I like, how was I supposed to be?

* * *

**Hey guys, Summer here, I guess.**

**Cast: What?**

**Keith: Where's Catyre?**

**Summer: *points to Catyre and Labrys sharing a bed and sleeping***

**Labrys: Gargar... (It's 5 AM in Spain...)**

**Keith: Tsk, sleeping is for wea- zzz...**

**Ponte: Can I laugh?**

**Rythmi: No, you'll wake up the authors.**

**Ponte: Then, if they're sleeping, who's gonna say goodbye to our readers?**

**Keith: Why don't we just say goodbye ourselves?**

**Scarlett: That's actually a good idea.**

**Ben: WHY AM I NOT ON THIS STORY YET?**

**Silvially: *wakes up with an intimidating expression and looks at Ben***

**Ben: I-I-I meant, bye!**

**Cast: *grabs Ben's arm* PLEASE, FAVOURITE AND REVIEW!**


	7. Something to say

Hey guys! I know, it's been a long time, but I came to here to say that Silvially and I got a lil fangirls about Pokémon Ranger series again, and due to quarantine, this will be my last week receiving homework to do, and that means that Silvially and I will get a lot of free time!

AAAAND THAT MEANS THAT WE'LL FINALLY BE ABLE TO GO ON WITH THIS FANFIC! :D See ya next week to the ones who still follow this, and thanks for your patience

-Catyre.


End file.
